SuperWho: A Sad Song
by bowtiesandassbutts
Summary: Dean is haunted by Castiel's death who gave birth to their daughter before he died. Suddenly a man with a big blue box appears who will allow to let Dean see his true love again. But the Cas he finds isn't the one who fell in love with Dean, not yet. With angels on their butts and the time vortex itself, will Dean ever be with his angel again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dean rushed home to the bunker when he saw the text.

"NOW." It read.

"Not now, not now dammit, please." Dean begged as he started the car.

Sam was loading stuff into the trunk as fast as they could and they sped off down the road. Dean was pushing 70 on a 40 mph road. Sam was holding on for dear life, finding it surprisingly easy to keep his mouth shut. It took 10 minutes.

They threw open the door to the bunker. Cas was on the floor convulsing and Kevin was squatting over him, trying to help but unsure of what to do.

Dean ran over to the angel. "Cas? Cas?" He shouted holding the man's head in his hands.

"Still breathing..." Kevin coughed out, catching his breath, Sam holding him upright.

"Cas, baby, I'm here." Dean choked.

Suddenly the blue eyes were exposed and the two met with an intense kiss.

"Im here Cas. I love you."

"Dean, I love you too." Cas managed. "This was never meant to happen Dean. My body..."

"Will be fine." Dean interrupted. "I promise you that."

"Dean stop." Cas commanded. "You know how this ends." He gave Dean a knowing look. Dean looked at the blood stained trench coat that he still had on. His face hardened.

"Over my dead body." Dean replied. "Sammy!" He yelled, desperately.

Sam rushed over.

"This isn't a natural process Dean." Sam informed.

"Uhh duh. Now shut up and lets do this." Dean yelled.

"Okay, but were going with plan C." Sam said carefully.

"Uhh Sam? Whats plan C? Last time I checked there is no plan C!" Dean screamed.

"C. For C-section." Sam replied.

"Is that necessary? Is it safe?" Dean asked blankly, desperate for a solution.

"Necessary? Yes. I don't see how to get it out besides like this." Sam informed. "Safe? Well..."

Dean looked to Cas who nodded. "Do it." Dean commanded.

Sam, out of options, searched for the right tools. Kevin was frantically looking through any books he hadn't already for anything useful.

Dean cupped Cas's face in his hands. "Why why why did I have to get you pregnant?! Why is that even possible? Our lives will never be normal again, if they ever were." Dean sighed.

Cas looked up at him. "Regardless of how it happened, it happened. But, Dean, even with my grace, I won't be able to survive this-"

"Shh." Dean interrupted.

"No. Dean listen." Cas persisted. "I'm weak. You cannot disregard this." This time Dean did not interrupt.

"Do not make any deals, do not kill yourself, do not give up our daughter. Do what you do best. Hunt things, save people. Forget me." Cas said weakly.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. "No, I will never forget you," He said turning to Cas. "You're not dying! I'm not losing you too, I'm never going to be the same if you do. Wait... Our daughter? It's a girl?" Dean laughed a sad laugh.

"Yes." Said Cas.

"Her name?" Dean asked.

"I like Abigail." Cas suggested.

"Me too." He smiled.

Sam ran over with a giant knife and and even bigger medical kit.

"Do you understand what were about to do?" Sam asked.

Cas nodded and reached for Dean's hand. Sam started slicing, fast but neat and all Dean could manage to do was look into his lover's eyes. He saw all the pain there. He cried with him.

Everything seemed fine, then suddenly Cas jerked. Dean spun around and saw Sam pull out a tiny baby. Smaller than any normal baby should be. Sam handed her over to Dean and he showed Cas. She was glowing.

"Abigail." Dean announced. "It's all over now." He said to Castiel, who was shuddering. A sparkle appeared in his eye as he looked towards his daughter and his best friend/ boyfriend.

Cas looked up at them both. He took a sharp breath. "I'm so sorry." He said. "I love you." And then his head fell back followed by a stream of white light pouring out of his eyes and mouth.

"No!" Dean screamed and fell clutching Cas's head along with his daughter. Kevin ran over reciting spells and enchantments, anything he could think of. Now he was screaming, tears overflowing, pounding on the floor around the angel out of anger.

"Don't leave me now you son of a bitch! Please! Don't leave me!" Dean screamed. Tears were flowing out of his eyes.

Sam was trying to mend Cas, but there was too much blood, not enough time. The grace had disappeared too.

They all crowded around in a circle with Dean refusing to let go of either his mate and his daughter.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me," He said shaking back and forth, clutching Cas's lifeless body.

The traditional smoldering imprint of gigantic charcoal wings decorated the floor. Sam hugged his brother and their favorite profit, rocking them back and forth, as an attempt for comfort.

They sat that way for hours.

Kevin stood up first. "I'm so sorry Dean." He said and went up to his room, slamming the door. Everyone was too tired to sleep that night.

All night the bunker was quiet enough that you could hear the sobs of each family member echo through the halls of the ancient bunker along with the sad song of a nephilim.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where to now Doctor?" Amy Pond asked.  
Her and her husband Rory emerged from the library/swimming pool with smiles on their faces.  
"Anywhere you'd like, she'll take us there!" Sang The Doctor, patting the TARDIS playfully. "Anywhere, any when! We could have breakfast with the Ood, steal tea at the Boston Tea Party, and watch the first humans land on Mars over dinner! Actually wait, scratch that last bit, don't want to cross my own timeline, last time that happened, well, it didn't end well. All those things..." He rambled on.  
"Doctor," Amy interrupted his trailing thoughts, "Anywhere is amazing." She smiled.  
"But do your best to make it as least terrifying as possible, eh?" Rory asked.  
Amy laughed and kissed him. The Doctor smiled and straightened his bow tie. They walked over towards him.  
All of a sudden The Doctor was on the floor. The Pond's rushed over to his side.  
"Doctor! Doctor!" Amy shouted. "Rory! Call someone!"  
"Well who do I call, the hospital? On Earth?" Rory replied rolling his eyes.  
"I don't know!" Amy yelled. "Just do something!"  
"Oh Jeez, what would I even say? Think of it, Jesus. 'Umm hi my alien friend just collapsed of some weird disease, medicine might never exist for it, but please do your best and try not to freak out; he's 900 years old and has two hearts,' yes that would work just fine." He complained, out of breath from his speech and the excitement.  
"I could do without the sarcasm, thanks." She said annoyed.  
The Doctor lay motionless on the floor. He jumped up again after five minutes.  
"What was that?" Amy asked relieved, stumbling back.  
"What did you say?" The Doctor asked, straining his neck. "Could you turn that down? Please! Turn it down!" He started yelling.  
"Nothings playing!" Amy yelled.  
"Well maybe it's a Time Lord thing," Rory suggested. "Could it be like a space sickness.. Or something?"  
"I don't know." Amy said, frustrated. "It's never been brought up before! Surely he would have mentioned even a possibility of something like that."  
"Turn it OFF!" He yelled clawing at his head. "Oh God, is this what the drums were like?" He scrambled along on the floor. "I've really got to stop referencing... My past... Selves." He said scooting around, kicking things over.  
Rory searched for and found his sonic screwdriver. "This?" He questioned. "Will it help?"  
"Maybe it'll help, but I don't know how to work it." She said.  
The Doctor still moaned in pain on the floor near them.  
"Well, lets give it a go." He offered.  
Amy sighed as he passed it to her. She shrugged and pressed a button. And a few more. And about 10 combinations later, the screams stopped.  
They hauled him off to bed and watched the stars go by until he awoke.  
He came blundering in a few hours later. His hair was disheveled and he looked shaken.  
"Doctor, what was that earlier?" Amy asked carefully.  
He said nothing, just walked over and hugged her, then Rory.  
"I can still hear it," He said quietly, his voice trembling. "It's just hushed now."  
"What did- what do you hear Doctor?" Rory asked.  
"It is a song. Such a sad sad song. Well... More like a cry." The Doctor clarified. "I heard something similar to it ages ago, but this is different. And look," he held out the physic paper. It was a huge scribble.  
Like someone had crossed out every thought they wrote down. "This has never happened before."  
Amy and Rory peered at the paper. Indeed it looked like a frustrated scribble. Sort of like the little tornado's they drew on their papers out of boredom at school from what seemed so long ago.  
"Before, it was a cry of captivity from the Ood." The Doctor continued. "This is also a cry, but it's a hopeless song. No words, barely even notes. It makes me want to die." He said meeting his teary eyes to theirs.  
Amy and Rory nodded and joined hands.  
"Lets go find them, then." Amy said. "Lets give them a reason to sing a happy tune." She smiled.  
"Amelia Pond." The Doctor said shaking his head. He jumped around the base control center of the TARDIS.  
"Now who ever that is sending us this message, unintentional by the way, is from a long ways away." The Doctor reported, sounding more like himself.  
"So they're powerful." Rory concluded.  
"Yes, Rory, and not at all natural. Their cry has gone through space and time itself." He said. "That's hard to do. And to reach me... Even harder! Ooh this is exciting!"  
He turned back to the screens riddled with Galifrayan text, typing away, deep in concentration.  
"Interesting," he said running his hand through his hair. "It's coming from Earth. If were lucky, we can trace the signal back and ride the wave to the source."  
"Huh." Rory commented.  
"Can you get any more specific?" Amy pestered. "You know, about the location, I mean."  
"America." He said. "Ummm... Kansas.."  
"What kind of Alien could achieve this?" Amy wondered aloud.  
"What would a powerful Alien be doing in Kansas?" Rory asked, curious.  
"Who said it was Alien?" Said The Doctor, smiling. He laughed and turned back to the controls.  
Amy raised her eyebrow and looked towards her husband. He gave a smirk and grabbed her hand as they ran to open the TARDIS doors to watch the time vortex fly by


	3. Chapter 3

It had been six months since everything went quiet. No one talked in the bunker. At first Sam had talked to Dean, sat by him, then tried to reason with him. He was surprised Dean wasn't running to a cross-roads the first chance he had. They stopped hunting. Once and a while Sam went on his own, but Dean never left his room. Sam was worried sick, but nothing he did could help. Dean didn't even drink. There was nothing left in his eyes. Not even pain, that was what scared Sam the most.  
Dean never asked about Sam or Kevin or the damn world he promised to protect from it's own evils. He just stared at the wall. All day. All night.  
He cared for Abigail, she never left his room either. Her crib was next to his bed. She barely saw anyone but Dean. He had refused to let go of her at first, but every once and awhile Dean will hand her over and lock himself back in his room.  
He was staring at the wall, rocking Abigail back and forth, when suddenly the air around him swirled. He looked up, it was probably an angelic visitor. But there was no man, just a square outline unfading, appearing in his room.  
This was a new one, but it was hard to surprise Dean now. He thought of Abigail and tucked her tiny body under his jacket that he was wearing. Not noticeable unless you were looking for it. But Dean was worried, no one ever knew about... No he couldn't think, it was too painful. But he was scared; no one ever did know of their offspring being born or even made in the first place, they weren't even sure how it was possible. The whole thing was scandalous to say the least, plus the angels would be after it in a heart beat. All four of them had said nothing, they would never risk the safety of the child, or of each other.  
The blue box was easier to see now, and was making this weird whirring noise that made Dean cringe. Dean didn't move, he just waited. He really wasn't afraid of anything now. If he died, whatever. And Abigail would go with Sam and blah blah blah. It would be fine.  
The whirring and the breeze stopped and Dean just stared at it. It was a police box, one from, well, over 50 years ago at the least. The door opened and a man stepped out. He looked relatively normal, well except for the bow tie. Bow ties aren't cool.  
The man turned to him. "Hello!" He said joyfully. "Amy! Rory! This is interesting!" He yelled into the box.  
"That's what you always say Doctor!" Said a woman's voice from inside the box. A second later a tall red headed girl exited the box, locking it behind them.  
"He thinks everything is interesting! Don't be fooled!" Called another voice from inside, this time male. The voice talking got louder and a skinny blond male came out of the box as well.  
Dean just stared. His old self would've been up in their faces, yelling, but he just sat quietly, waiting for an explanation.  
"Not talkative are we?" The man said curiously. He pulled some sort of mechanical over sized pencil out of his pocket and waved it around. It made sort of a buzzing noise accompanied by a green light. Okay, not a pencil.  
"Earth, Kansas, yep. He's human... But there's... Some sort of radiation or energy or something, mixed in." The man said. Dean huffed a laugh.  
He came closer and Dean stiffened. "Your eyes, they are old. Like mine..." He trailed off. "Something smells off! What is that?" He asked looking around the room, hungrily.  
"Is he a traveler as well?" The blond man; Rory, asked.  
"Doctor, why is he not talking?" Asked Amy, the red headed one. "Is he... Off?"  
"No Amy, he's not handicapped or deaf if that's what you mean." The Doctor said, still observing the room, distracted. Dean raised his head glaring at her. She met his eyes with a curious gaze and then turned away.  
The man had a weird name: Doctor. Old Dean would've been suspicious of it, but now, he knew sometimes it was best to listen. Still, it was intriguing.  
"Well why isn't he responding then?" Amy asked.  
"Just being difficult, maybe he has no reason to talk, perhaps he just wants to listen. Look around the room, I don't think he's one to be scared. Wary, would be my guess." The Doctor informed as he observed the room.  
There were knives and swords and guns everywhere, he noted. There were pictures of a younger him and an even younger boy. There were pictures of older people too, a blonde woman and a dark haired man in wedding attire. But there was one it all centered on. It had the man in the room in it, but he was hugging the tall one, probably his brother, but he was also hugging another man. There was a blur around the man in the battered trench coat, almost like a tiny perception filter. This person was different from the rest, his eyes didn't fit. Interesting.  
The door swung open and a large man, perhaps the tall one in the picture ran in with a gun.  
"Stay still." He ordered and ran to his brother. They locked eyes and immediately, the tension dropped. He looked at his brother.  
He turned to them. "Who are you?" He demanded.  
"Put the gun down." The Doctor said.  
"Why should I? Who are you?" The man said. His long hair was tangled and his face was hard.  
"We don't have weapons," The Doctor promised. "I don't like guns."  
The man put his gun down on the bed.  
"Look, I don't know exactly who you are but, apparently you're well heard of." He started. "I'm Sam by the way, and that's my brother Dean."  
"What do you mean well heard of? What do you know of me?" He persisted.  
"I know you're The Doctor. And that I can trust you with my life. But I also know that death follows you constantly." Sam said plainly.  
"Yes." He sighed. "That is true. Also, this is Amy and Rory. They're humans, don't worry." He said reassuringly. "Were you expecting me? Your introduction sounds rehearsed." He asked, curious.  
"No," Sam laughed. "I was in the main room, when this blue blinking light went off. I'd never heard it before, so I looked it up. It had a page about the 'Blue Box' alert." Sam said making air quotes.  
Dean laughed a sad laugh from across the room. It reminded him of...  
"Oh, sorry." Said Sam turning to Dean. He turned back to the visitors. "But it had a whole page on you. I swear you've saved this Earth more times than we have!" He laughed, happy to be talking to someone again.  
"Where are we? Why do you have lights and buttons and top secret pages, on me?" The Doctor asked, almost bouncing. "Where are we?" He said with more excitement.  
"Were in the Men of Letters Bunker." Sam said with a smile.  
"Men of Letters, Men of Letters," The Doctor repeated trying to jog his memory," Oh! The Men of Letters! Yes yes! Oh I love them!" He paused. "They usually don't have so many guns." He said narrowing his gaze.  
"Well were the only ones left, and we were hunters before." Sam informed.  
"Hunters?" Rory asked.  
"What are Men of Letters?" Amy questioned.  
"I'll explain everything," Sam said happily. "Just follow me." He walked out the door, Amy first, then Rory followed by The Doctor who glanced back at the suspiciously quiet man, who's demeanor hadn't changed before he exited the dusty, gun filled room.


End file.
